May 15th AKA The Reason for Derek's Tattoo
by rllance
Summary: Ever wonder the reason behind Derek's lion tattoo. Here is one possible explainations. One shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own CM**

**A/N: I know I know I already have two stories going and I really shouldn't have started another one but what can I say, it is Peace Officers Memorial Day and I am missing my dad and have my brother and sister on my mind so this one kinda pushed the other ones aside and begged to be written and shared. Okay the quotes in this story do not belong to me first one is from Proverbs and the second is from Vivian Eney and they are both really on the National Law Enforcement Memorial in Washington DC. If you have a chance to see it please do. It is awesome even if you don't have a connection to law enforcement like me. Okay I also know that is not the reason for Shemar's lion tat, but I thought it sounded cool for the story. Tissue alert, maybe, it was for me.**

_In Valor, there is hope--Tacitus_

Derek hated this day more than most days as he made his way through the streets of DC. He would much rather be working on a case then be here on this day surrounded by people who did nothing but remind him of what he lost so long ago. He wouldn't even be here if he had not promised his mother that he would come this year. He should have never told her that he had the day off. Sure, he visited the wall often and even had the rubbing on his desk to prove it, but this; this was too public to express a very private pain. As he waited for his turn, flower in hand, Derek reflected on the years of loss he had suffered, but also on the amount of children that were present today and the years of loss that were still ahead of them. Children, who would never know their father or their mother, never know anything about what great men and women they were except through pictures and stories that they see and hear. There were so many flowers that stood for the lives of men and women, who were husbands, wives, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, sons, daughters, aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews, and friends. It was hard to fathom the impact their loss had had on so many people. Just the thought of it made Derek's heart hurt.

As he placed his flower, he turned around and saw the team standing at the back on the grass trying to be supportive, but not intrusive and he couldn't help but smile as he walked to where they were standing.

"Okay, who told you I was here," he said looking right at Penelope because he knew she was the only one on the team who knew he was coming here.

"I plea the fifth sugar," she said with a sad smile. She knew today would be hard for him and she couldn't intrude alone so she dragged everyone with her.

"You're not allowed Mama, besides I know you are guilty," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on top of her head, before he broke the hug he whispered in her ear. "Thank you for coming, Baby Girl."

The team watched as Derek and Penelope both fought the urge to cry and they were all glad for the dark sunglasses they had chosen for accessories along with their mourning bands.

"So, have you guys been here before," Derek asked as they made their way through the crowd. They all shook their heads in the negative except Penelope. She had, but Morgan didn't know. She came when they were in Chicago, lit a candle next to his dad's name, and said a prayer that he watch over Derek and bring him home soon. Now she came often, especially when the team had a tough case and asked the same, not just for Derek's dad but also of all the fallen heroes' souls that were resting here on this wall. Derek asking them if they would like to stay and have a look then go to lunch drew her out of her thoughts. Everyone said yes. Derek took them to the beginning of the wall and for the first time everyone but Pen knew what the lion on his shoulder stood for, he had the quote there too but no one but Pen ever noticed. The massive bronze lion stood watch over his pride on the other side of the wall and underneath where he lay was "The wicked flee when no man pursueth; But the righteous are as bold as a lion," Proverbs 28:1. As they continued to walk along the wall, they were each touched by the tributes left by families, friends and partners.

Derek couldn't help but stop by his dad's name one more time. He crouched down and ran his fingers over the letters as he had done so many times before, but this time was different, he wasn't alone. He felt Pen's hands on his shoulders. He gave her hand a squeeze as he stood up. They continued their walk to the end of the wall. Derek stood there at the end for a minute and gave the mother lion's head a rub and looked at Pen with a knowing smile. Pen smiled back because she knew he had a new tattoo. One of a pride of seven with the quote, "It is not how these officers died, that made them heroes, it is how they lived." And Derek and Pen both knew that no matter what happens the seven of them always had Derek's dad following them into the fight.


End file.
